Cereal Business with Princess Luna
by Late Night Confidance
Summary: This is a cereal story - if you don't think you can handle the topics discussed maturely then don't read it. Written for a game-thread on ponychan, took about 10-15 min. hence how short it is. Small reference to my other short story. Prompt: You and Luna are in charge of a small business. Essentially, at least, it's a summarized prompt. Why is it such a summarized prompt? Word limi


So here's a second short story prompt I got from a roll-thread on ponychan. Also has to do with Princess Luna. I suspect dark magic at play.

Prompt: You are starting a business, Luna is your partner and you (the business) aren't (isn't) that popular.

Also slightly inspired by the story picture (assuming I can figure out how to upload an image to use as the story cover).

* * *

39097437  
7 is last digit of post, no dubs or trips, so I'm working with Princess Luna  
6  
even number on dice roll, we only have a small fanbase. It's cool, I can make this work.

* * *

I stood outside the large, wooden double doors to Princess Luna's private library. I was unsure whether to enter or not, as she was currently having her noon-tea with Brass Kettle, the court tea-maker. Everypony was well aware by this time that the Princess seemed to regard her teatime as the highlight of her day, and few ponies dared interrupt it - the last high-brow noble to try to appeal to her during her tea-time was thrown out the window, the second story window, with a heave and a ho and a mighty throw. As such, I dared not disturb her, especially with such drab news. Thankfully, I only waited a few more minutes before Brass Kettle exited with an empty tray. He stopped for a moment and looked at me, before realizing what my grim countenance meant and slowly his smile faded into a small frown. He nodded to the door, indicating that the Princess was free, before trotting off, head slowly shaking.

I approached the door, before cracking it open slightly and knocking. The Princess requested to know who called for a visit in her personal library. "It's General, Princess, of the Noble House of Mills. I've come with the weekly update on our product."

She called for me to enter, and thus I did.

I levitated the papers over to the Princess. She gave them a once-over before looking up at me, her face blank. "Tell me, General Mills, cereal is as yet a small business, is it not?" I nodded my agreement. "Then, pray tell, why hath ye indicated low returns on mine investment? Wouldst thou not be expecting that our product corner the entire market?"

Here I had to pause, take a deep breathe, and finally return an answer. "Under normal circumstances, the market we entered should have given way to high profits, as we overwhelm the smaller, more expensive businesses with our cheap, high-output automatic factory production. It is apparent, however, that due to the small clique-esque environment, those who purchase cereal are more likely to form brand loyalties than in other, larger markets. Simply put, ponies do not care for cheapness when purchasing such an object as cereal, rather, they will formulate purchasing decisions based on what companies they feel attached to."

The Princess nodded, understanding the implications of the situation. "So then, good pony, we shan't be expecting higher returns until the market hath adapted to this new... we doth believe the term to be 'fad'?"

"Indeed Princess," I replied. "However, until such a time will come, I have a plan to reduce the production to a more manageable level, so that we shall not be overproducing, but shall meet the needs of the small following we have gathered. With your permission, Princess..." I drifted off, leaving it understood that I had said my piece, and that I wished her permission to implement my planed course of action. The Princess caught on, and gave her consent. I gathered my papers and promptly left the room, eager to begin the damage control and salvage the company. As I left, I could hear the Princess speaking with herself.

"I simply do not understand. What ponies would not hath their interest caught by the energized breakfast product - the castle workers are always complaining of having no energy in the morn! Indeed, consumption of it in the eve, as is popular, wouldst allow for more late-night activities, as ponies ought be prone to do, as my night is so beautiful. I simply do not comprehend where I hath mades't mine mistake."

* * *

And cut. There's the story for my roll, inspired by both the prompt I got and by pic.

* * *

Yep, that's it. Reference to my other short story, by the way.


End file.
